In general, sewing machine cabinets are very bulky and cumbersome for the manufacturer who must arrange for shipment, the supplier who must allocate significant stock room or warehouse space for the inventory thereof, and the customer who prefers to carry the cabinet home. All in all, there is much demand for a sewing machine cabinet which may be assembled and disassembled with a minimum of effort.
Along with the desirability of a cabinet which may be dismantled easily, it is also desirable to provide the cabinet with a compartment for storing various articles needed while sewing, for example, thread, scissors, etc. While such compartments are well known in cabinets not designed to be dismantled, prior art cabinets with any folding or demountable feature have included, at the most, a leatherette or cloth-like pouch. However, such pouches are subject to being cut or torn.